blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Gigglekit's Fanfiction
I'm Gigglekit,and this is my fanfiction!It's a little bit confusing....but I hope you enjoy. GIGGLEKIT'S FANFICTION Prologue Shadows shifted in the evening light.Stars swirled overhead,falling over each other.As the stars floated in the dark night air,cats came into view.Faded cats,buried in stars.A young queen was among the swirling cats.Stars fell from her fur like mist. She fell to the ground,groaning in agony.Three tiny shadows curled next to her.Their fur was dark as stars fell faster,swirling around them. The queen licked her three kits,each one nuzzling her.She wrapped her tail around the three kits,whispering names. “Firekit,for her spirit,the way she's brave and strong like flames.Gentlekit,for the calmness in her paws."the queen's voice became thin while she watched her daughter pounce on her tail.Her voice strained,the queen looked at the third kit.“She is quiet and kind,her name..."the queen coughed,her head hitting the ground.“name is..."her voice trailed away.The stars in her fur faded sadly as the queen died. The three kits curled around eachother,scared and alone.The moving cats had stopped,seeing the three kits sitting near their mother. I am that kit.The one who was calm,the one who barely cried that cold night.I am alone,with my sisters.That night was one I don't remember,but no cat will ever forget.I am nameless,the last one. Chapter 1 Firekit mewled pitifully in the nursery that night.A few stars clung to our fur,I could feel the glittering warmth.Gentlekit nuzzled me while Firekit coughed and whimpered. She did the same the next night,and the next.Firekit was always very sickly.A few queens and medicine cats tried to hush her and calm her,but Firekit's coughing increased. I opened my eyes one night.Stars floated around me.I was young and hadn't ever seen stars before,I loved that magical light.Firekit was curled near Gentlekit.She was skinny and pitiful with a horrible,rasping cough.She was moaning and sounded to be in pain.Gentlekit wiggled and layed her tail on top of the other kit.I shuffled closer,trying to warm the skinny kit. Gentlekit and Firekit opened their eyes the next day.I remember Firekit had icy blue eyes.Her moaning continued to increase.She began mumbling,whimpering through pain. One morning Gentlekit and I were playing with a small ball of moss.Firekit was laying nearby,watching us.I batted at the moss with my paw,smiling through the stars.Then Firekit began coughing.She did that all the time,so I continued playing. Her coughs became louder and longer,with hardly any time in between.Firekit yelped and coughed louder than I've ever heard her before. “I...can't.... can't bre-"she choked.“ can't breath...." One of the medicine cats,I can't be sure which one,rushed into the nursery.He was carrying leaves and berries in his mouth.A queen led Gentlekit and I out of the nursery.I didn't know then why Firekit didn't come with us,but I know now that the medicine cat was treating her,to help her cough. When I saw Firekit the next morning,she still looked skinny,but she wasn't coughing. “Firekit,wanna play?" “No."she shook her head. “Do you want to play,Gentlekit?"my other sister shook her head as well. “I'll stay with Firekit."she whispered,a little unsure. Chapter 2 Firekit never played games with the other kits,even when she was well.But I didn't mind.A nice medicine cat told me stories instead. Stories of cats and battles. Of mystery and hope. And of a very special cat named Firestar,the fire that saved his Clan. Spottedleaf the medicine cat told me what it was like living in ThunderClan.When I asked her why she wasn't in ThunderClan now,she just shook her head,a faraway look in her twinkling eyes. Then one night,as a felt myself drifting off to sleep,I wasn't really sleeping.I was awake and asleep at once,almost. my paws barely skimmed the ground as I ran.The thick pelt of stars that I was so familiar with was gone.I didn't know why the stars were gone,they just were.Except for a few stray bits of light prickling my paws,it was dark and I was alone. A faint light hit the horizon.Dawn was coming for a new day.But it didn't ''feel ''like day. I blinked and realized that there really weren't any stars in my pelt.I couldn't see Gentlekit or Firekit anywhere around me.I was alone,far from the beautiful place I call home. A tall cat snarled,startling me.I didn't even know she was there. “Who are you?"she hissed. “I don't have a name."I whispered,not daring to talk loudly. Chapter 3 The cat stared at me for a few seconds,then laughed.“Of course you have a name."she leaned closer,a grin on her face.“Tell me your name,little one." “I don't have one."I whispered again.“My mother died the night I was born.She never named me." The she-cat had a strange look on her face now.I couldn't tell if it was pity or amusement...maybe it was both. “You poor kit."she meowed,shaking her head.“How old are you?" That made me think for a few seconds.At home,the stars blurted the sky.The moon was sort of...hazy,beautiful in its own way.When it was full,we just sort of...knew it.But counting moons was hard.I could only guess, but I'm sure it was an accurate statement. “About eight moons." The she-cat laughed again.“You're so small!You couldn't be older than three moons!" “I'm eight moons!"I yowled,angry at the amusement this brought to the cats face. “You couldn't be.Who feeds you?"The she-cat asked,calming down a bit. “The cats back home."I stated simply.Home,it was so far away.At least,I think it was far away. The she-cat looked at me,obvious interest in her eyes.“Where is your home?" I smiled just thinking of the beautiful valleys and forests.“The place where stars float and fall around us.There are medicine cats and warriors and kits like me and my sisters and there are pretty streams and fields and rivers and-" Before I could meow my head off,the she-cat interrupted me.“The way you make it sound,it seems you think you're from StarClan!There is no place like that in the forest." “But it's real!"I protested.“And cats come on dark nights and stars swirl into their pelts!And there is lots of delicious prey!And there are stars everywhere!" Chapter 4 The cat stared at me for a few seconds.Then she leaned back.“You must see Oakwhisper." “Who?"I didn't know who this cat was,and she was taking me to a stranger?I didn't like it.I still don't,when I think about it.But maybe it was for the best,because Oakwhisper helped me get home. “Oakwhisper is our medicine cat."The she-cat said,smiling.“She's very nice,you'll like her." “I don't know your name."I said,staying where I was. The she-cat nodded.“I forgot to tell you.I am Rabbitstar, leader of ThunderClan." “That's a lie!"I exclaimed,fur bristling.“Firestar is leader of ThunderClan!Spottedleaf the medicine cat told me so!" Rabbitstar stared at me,confusion and anger written clearly across her face.“There is no Firestar,and there is no Spottedleaf."she stated bluntly. “Of course there is!Spottedleaf told me that she used to be the ThunderClan medicine cat!And she said Firestar saved his Clan from Tigerstar,he was a traitor and he tried to kill Bluestar,and Tigerstar ended up luring dogs to the gorge,so Bluestar fell over the edge and drowned in the river.Then Firestar was her deputy so he became leader and he had to fight a cat named Scourge who used to be a kittypet named Tiny-" “Spottedleaf sounds like a good storyteller.But she is no ThunderClan medicine cat.There never was a cat in ThunderClan called Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf wouldn't lie to me.Something was wrong,I could feel it in my pelt.But...I didn't know what was wrong. Category:Cancelled Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction